After The Battle
by elisethewritingbeast
Summary: Picks up almost immediately after the battle at Hogwarts. My view of what happens between the last chapter and the epilogue of DH. Mostly GinnyxHarry, with some HGxRW plus a few others. So far, I am planning major fluff, but will take the form of a story eventually. Please, please, please review! Rated T just in case.


**A/N: Dear readers, welcome to my first official fanfic! Okay, not so good at this...but okay. Yes, it is in Ginny Weasley's Point of View, but I just wanted to write it the best that I could. I know that the books are written in third person, but first person is my strength. And now, the moment you have all been waiting for...the story. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books nor the characters. I am not J. K. Rowling, and if I was, it wouldn't be called FANfiction, now would it?**

Another cold tear slid down my cheek. Fred was gone...and I had no idea where Harry was. I just wanted to see him and only him. He probably didn't even care anymore, but I still loved him. No one had seen him for ages. I just wanted him to comfort me, as he had experienced loss the most.

In the background, I could hear the sobs of my family, as well as my friends' families around me. I stood abruptly, not giving my family any reason for it. I walked quickly from the Great Hall, not telling anyone why or where I was going. My mum already knew. I could feel her eyes on my back as I left, still not saying a word. They just knew that I would be looking for Harry, in search of comfort.

My eyes were sore, almost burning from the tears, as I walked through the devastating castle in search for the boy that I loved. I could feel that my eyes were red, so I kept them on the ground. Anyone passing would have little chance of noticing.

I walked in a straight line, knowing exactly where he would be. I didn't need to guess. As I made my way to the Gryffindor Common Room, I looked back on the past year. The Common Room was hardly a place used for comfort. They tortured us. I felt so many different kinds of pain last year, and heartbreak was just one.

The Fat Lady nodded and allowed me to enter; she swung open the door so that I could see Harry leaning against the couch on the floor, staring at the currently-lit fireplace. Our eyes only met for a second, but that was enough. The pain in my eyes was echoed in his, and I sat down next to him, resting my heavy head on his shoulder. Fresh tears were now welling in my eyes, threatening to spill over. Finally, they did. Harry's hand found my hair, and it helped me relax instantly.

After I was almost completely calm, I broke the lengthy silence. "Why?" My voice was weak, almost fragile sounding, as if it could be broken or torn. "Why didn't you tell me goodbye? You just left; I thought that you were dead,"

"I-I just," his voice was shaky; I could tell that he hadn't spoken in a while. It certainly didn't help that he had been crying, as it had made his throat thick with tears.

"Harry! How could you!" Anger rose in my voice, "I thought that you were gone!" his eyes softened even more. "For months, Harry Potter, I had no idea if you were dead of alive! Every single day, I thought of you! I just prayed that you were safe! I had no idea if you even cared about me anymore! I had no idea what to think! How could you, Harry James Potter?!" My voice was louder than I had intended. My tears tried to push back my voice, weaken it or make it softer, but I didn't let it. I simply got louder as the tears streamed down my face.

After a moment, he shattered the uncomfortable silence. "Ginny, everyday, I regretted leaving you behind." His voice was very calm and comforting. "Every night, I stared at your dot on the map, hoping that you were safe; craving to be near you again. I didn't say goodbye...because I knew that I couldn't. Just seeing you again would have stopped me from going into that forest, and it had to be done. A part of Voldemort was inside of me, living. I was the final horcrux." More tears found their way down my cheeks, his thumb wiping them away. "I'm so sorry, Ginny." he whispered. As soon as my name was out of his mouth, I just couldn't resist. I forced our lips together, my hands twisting themselves in his unruly hair. When our lips parted inevitably, I spoke softly.

"I love you, Harry Potter." Our lips parted again, just in time to catch his response.

"I love you too, Ginny Weasley."

Many minutes later, Ron entered the room. At first I was afraid that he would be angry at Harry, and had decided to act like a protective older brother, until I met his sad eyes. He looked more upset than I had ever seen him. "Just wanted to tell you that we are going back to the Burrow in a few days, and that everyone is down in the Great Hall for dinner."

"Thank you," Harry looked up at him, an unsaid apology in his eyes. With that, Ron exited the common room without looking back. "Are you hungry?" Harry questioned me. I nodded weakly, as I attempted to dry my fresh tears. Harry placed his hands against my cheeks, wiping away a remaining tear with his thumb. "let's go," he helped me to my feet. I saw him look over to his invisibility cloak, but I stopped him from grabbing it.

"Don't worry, Let me protect you for once," I told him. He took my hand and smiled at me the best that he could manage. I led him out of the common room, towards the Great Hall. It was easier to travel with Harry. Even if we were just walking, it felt as though a giant weight had been released from my shoulders.

Eyes found us the moment that we entered the Great Hall, and I could tell that Harry felt uncomfortable. I squeezed his hand in reassurance; a silent promise that I was there for him. I led him to where the rest of my family and Hermione sat. When they saw us approaching, Ron and Hermione stood up, giving us both hugs.

~0~

As the night aged on, Hermione and I found ourselves in our dorms, preparing for bed.

"Oh, Ginny. Just go to him," Hermione suggested, sounding slightly annoyed. I did as she said, getting up from my bed and hurrying out of the door to his dorm.

The door creaked quietly as I cracked it open, peering in to see who was inside. Just Harry and Ron. I opened it more, showing myself. When they looked up, I saw Ron's eyes soften. Harry's seemed to enhance in color, as if simply the sight of me could alter his mood completely. Ron stood up, muttering something about wanting to speak with Hermione, and left through the now open door.

Harry got to his feet slowly, his eyes seeming to invite me to come closer, so I accepted the invitation. His arms found my waist, as I buried my head in his shoulder again. "Oh, Harry,"

"Shh, it's okay. You'll be okay. I'm here," He comforted me, while tracing circles my back lightly.

"I know, Harry, you're always there for me." I turned my head so I could look him in the eyes. "I love you, Harry." Again, I found my eyes wet.

"I love you too, Ginny, Forever. I will continue to be there for you. I will never leave you again, I promise." He whispered, as his free hand caressing my damp cheek. My skin tingled everywhere that he had touched; it was like electricity, or magic. A spark that lit between us, whenever we were close. A fire that burned like nothing else. A flame that I craved. I was so easily addicted to it, and it seemed like he was, as well.

When his lips met mine, the kiss was tender. It was as if we were communicating fully, even if we hardly even made a sound. When we parted once more, his thumb was stroking my cheek. I stared into his emerald eyes as he stared into my chocolate brown ones.

It had been so long since we had been alone together. The months when he was gone, I was nothing but miserable. I could hardly stand it, and now I was just glad to have him back, when we didn't have to worry about Voldemort popping up again.

"You look tired," he mumbled, running his thumb across the purple color under my eyes.

"I feel like I haven't had a good sleep since you left," I told him. "You should have taken me with you," I muttered, my eyes drifting to the ground. I hated myself for bringing it up.

"You know I couldn't have," he placed his finger under my chin, forcing me to look him in the eye again. "and besides, I'm here now. That's really all that matters. You should really get some rest."

I knew that my eyes probably looked frightened at what he had said. I wasn't ready to leave him yet. "I don't think I could sleep if I tried," I said, but then I met his eyes, and the question lingered in my mind. "unless…" I trailed off, way too embarrassed to ask. Again, his eyes beckoned me to continue. "hold me?" I don't know whether it came out as more of a question or a statement, but I didn't care, as soon as he agreed. We both sat on the bed, and Harry wrapped his arms around me, both of us falling back on the pillow. He placed the quilt over the two of us, while not letting be drift even a centimeter away from him; I was glad.

We were both asleep almost instantly, as we were way too comfortable in each other's arms. I floated into the best sleep that I had in a very, very long time.

As soon as consciousness found me, I was startled to find him still in my arms. I never thought that I ever would, and I was so glad that he was now mine. I couldn't help but beam in excitement.

My eyes couldn't help but stare at him, asleep in my arms. I had never been this happy, I had almost forgotten about losing a brother; Almost. Harry softened the blow, simply made it easier to live through. Fred would have been glad that Harry was my cushion. All of my brothers loved him. He was the Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, and they had known him since he was eleven.

**A/N: Okay, how was that? Please, please, please review! I want honesty, people! No lies out of pity! Honestly though, what did you think? Any mistakes I made? Tell me and I will most likely change it! Please tell me, I would love to make this story the best that I can. I am currently reading The Deathly Hallows, wincing at every point that deserves romance! So please review!**

**Thanks to all of you, **

**Elise**


End file.
